dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Strategies
This is a list of user ideas on how to accomplish various goals and tasks, different ways to play the game and thing you may not have thought of before, or things you should know. Money Strategy *'Earn quick Money: ' Once you obtain a Water Dragon and a Fire Dragon, you can breed the Air Dragon, that can be sold as an egg for 500,000 DragonCash and only needs 2 hours to breed and 2 other hours to hatch, so 500,000 DragonCash in 4 hours. To earn even more, you can chain them by simply start the breeding as the other one finishes and as they are all of the same time you will get more cash in less time. *'Get friends as soon as possible.' Visiting friends each day and tapping the party hats is an easy way to earn extra cash. The higher your level, the more cash you get! *'Plant Dragon Strategy:' A reference to this strategy is on the Plant Dragon generl page. Having 4 plant dragons maxed to level 10 will generate 500 DragonCash every ~57 seconds for a total of around 30,000 DragonCash per hour if you are willing to tap the screen often. *'Fire Dragon Strategy:' This strategy is less intensive as it requires you to check back in every 45 minutes. The Flower Dragon can be affected by both the Plant Boost and the Fire Boost for a 40% boost over normal value. This means at level 10 each of your Flower Dragons will generate 85 DragonCash per minute. In a Large Fire Habitat this will result in 15,000 DragonCash every 45 minutes or approximately 20,000 DragonCash per hour. *'Blue Fire Dragon Strategy:' An adjustment to the above strategy uses Blue Fire Dragons instead of Plant Dragons. At level 10 your Blue Fire Dragons will produce 130 DragonCash per min. This will generate the full 15,000 DragonCash in ~29 minutes for a total of 30,000 DragonCash per hour the same as plants without the maintenance overhead. If you use the Large Cold Habitat for overnight storage of you'll cap out at 50,000 DragonCash in ~129 minutes. You can also use the Large Cold Habitat because the Cold Boost '''will cause your Blue Fire Dragon to produce 156 DragonCash per min insead of 130. Experience Strategy *Goals:' Many of the goals throughout the game supply 100,000 or more XP for breeding a single dragon or building your islands. *'Earn quick XP: Buy and sell the plant habitat to earn extra XP. Costs $100, can sell for $50 and earns 100xp in just one second. You can also buy and sell any of the more expensive Decorations which complete instantly and have 1 to 1 ratio of DragonCash to Experience. ** Snowy Tree - Level 11 for 5,000 ** DragINN - Level 15 for 100,000 ** Fire Statue - Level 15 for 5,000,000 *'''Earn XP in your spare time: Put any 2 dragons in the breeding cave, wait until they are done breeding, then wait until the egg is hatched and voíla you get some cash plus XP and after you can decide what you want to with it: raise it or sell it. ''Tip: try breeding hybrids with each other, for one you can see what kind of egg comes out and second you usually get more XP by hatching an hybrid egg.'' Gem Strategy *'Form a circle of 4 Friends'. You get three gems each day that you can gift to another. Gift your gems only to each other in the circle and each day each of you are guaranteed to receive three gems. *'Friend's Gift Glitch (v1.1.2)'. When you visit another players park you see how many gifts they can still give today and use them as though they were your own. This does not count as them using their gifts so you can go home, go back to their park and give out gifts again and again. If all your friends have no gifts to give just visit a random park and see if that person has any to give out. Note: I have not yet been able to confirm that these extra gifts past the first three you would have normally give are actually received by who you send them to. *'Send high level dragons to the Colosseum'. Gold Trophies give five Gems, Silver Trophies give two or three Gems and Bronze Trophies give no Gems. Category:Community Category:Content Category:Money Strategies Category:Experience Strategies Category:Gem Strategies